


How Tokio Hotel wrote down an album?

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM





	How Tokio Hotel wrote down an album?

Somehow Bill, Tom, Gustav and George went to studio. They sat down, drunk tea with cookies and talked. And suddenly Bill told:  
\- And that it we here sit? Let's an album write down!  
\- You that, brother, what album? Let's be photographed better all together and we will lay out in BTK! - Having become thoughtful, Tom answered it, - fans will be simply happy!  
\- Hah, and in comments it will start writing: "When there is an album? " - the soloist sighed.  
\- And you will answer - soon! - Gustav advised, adding itself still to tea and crackling the next cookie.  
\- And when it soon? - Bill didn't understand.  
\- And here I don't know it, - Schaefer smiled. - You will write, I won't .  
\- Perhaps after all we will be photographed? - I didn't ache almost Kaulitts Sr. - I have a new cap!  
\- Yes you have every day a new cap! - At last, George told.  
\- This special! Bill, get the iPhone!

Having rummaged in pockets, the singer took from there the new iPhone 5S.  
\- I absolutely forgot to tell, I bought it only yesterday!  
\- Bill, now at all such so you will surprise us with nothing! - Again Geo gave tongue.

Younger Kaulitz turned on the frontal camera, and guys amicably crowded about him.  
\- Well, smile, whether that! - Joyfully the photographer told. They made cheerful faces, and Bill made a picture.  
\- You will lay it out in BTK? - Tom hurried the brother.  
\- No, we here any too happy! Here we will send it, and all will think that soon an album.  
\- So it and truth soon! - Gustav remembered and right there burst out laughing.  
\- Well, it's fine!

They had uploaded a picture in BTK and began to wait for comments.  
"When will be album?"  
"Where is new single?"  
"When there is a clip?"  
"What you darlings, at once it is visible that an album write!"  
"Tom, I want children from you ! Well, or album!"  
"Bill, return black hair! Or an album let out!"  
"When there will be a concert?"  
"And you will arrive to the city of Uryupinsk with a new album? There are a lot of Aliens, whole two - me and Teddie, my kitten"

\- Well here, I spoke! - Bill from rage threw the iPhone about a wall. Tom swelled up from a place and caught it one second prior to blow.  
\- Bill, I'm not going to buy every day to you new phones!  
\- Then I won't buy to you new caps!

The offended Tom sat down in a corner, took a guitar and started something jingling on it.  
\- Well here, he always plays this melody before going to bed! - Bill yawned. - So I went home to sleep!  
\- Sweet dreams, Bill! - Chorus Tom, Georg and Gustav told.  
\- Something and me wanted to be played! - Geo told when Kaulitts Jr. was behind doors. Having taken in hand the favourite bass guitar, the guy started accompanying Tom.  
\- And I, perhaps, will sit down at drums! Long ago I didn't knock on them! - Gustav didn't lag behind friends.  
\- I have an idea for a new song! - Tom on all studio cried. - Let's write down fast a melody, and then Bill will sing. Sometime.

Music was written successfully down. There were days, months, years, and sometime didn't come. And too didn't come soon... And to this day wait betrayed for Aliens of an album of great group of all times - Tokio Hotel.


End file.
